The Badger and the Snake
by Bloody-O
Summary: Salazar x Helga. Salazar Slytherin returns to Hogwarts. Please be kind.


The green eyed snake was crawling slow and somehow sad. People heard it's hissing and ran away, but they didn't really listen to it. It was a melody the snake was humming. A very special one actually.

The reptile had traveled a long way until it came to it's final destination. As it saw the tall walls of the castle it felt something similar to nostalgia.

As the night came, the snake finaly turned in it's true form. Only the eyes stayed green, everything else changed. It wasn't an animal anymore. It was a human. A wizard. Salazar Slytherin himslef.

His black hair was smooth and straight, and his face like stone. He looked like the same man that went away from this place a few years ago. He sighted loud and started walking.

So many things had changed since the last time he was there. It seamed like no one was missing him. He hoped he was wrong.

Hours later, he was looking at the morning sun, again in his animagus form. He could hear the quiet murming of the students somewhere in the castle. He hurried to the botanical gardens, knowing that the only thing in his life he ever loved was there, looking at the plants and singing a lullaby.

He thought he was prepared for what he will see, but still, the beauty of the woman fascinated him again, like so many times before. Her blond hair, brighter then gold, was falling down her back in a perfect way. Her shiny blue eyes were carefully looking at the flowers in her sowt hands.

Was it sorrow he felt when she smiled? He didn't knew.

-Miss Hufflepuff!-someone called her.

-Yes Edward?-she said with a mild woice.

A boy of almost seventeen with curly brown hair and yellow eyes came to Helga with a big grin.

-Do you need any help?-he asked her.

-You could water the ambrosia.-

The rest of the day, Salazar spent in a bush, looking at Helga until all the classes ended. She was a good teacher, just as he remebered her to be.

He decided to enter the castle when all the lights turned off. In his human form his steps were elegant and quiet, almost without a noice. The portraits were all asleep, so no one could see him as he went to the dungeons and his old classroom.  
But he didn't even pass the half of his way when he felt the top of a wand pointed to his back.

-One more step and you will die.-a familiar voice said.

-You couldn't kill a fly even if you wanted to Rowena.-he answerd.

She grabed his arm and pulled him against a wall. Her wand was now at his throat.

-Is this the way you greet an old friend?-he asked arrogantly.

-FIREND!?-she screamed.-My worst enemy is a bigger friend than you are!-

He laughed at that.

-What are you doung here!? How dare you even being here?!-she asked again.

-That's not your buissnes.-

-It is!-

-Just let me go my own way Rowena. I don't want to make you regret this.-

Their argument continued until a determined voice interrupted them.

-What is going on here?!-asked Helga Hufflepuff.

Rowena took her wand down and looked at the golden-haired woman. Salazar saw tears in her eyes, and when she spoke her voice was breaking.

-Rownea, go, please.-she said, and the wise woman went away.

Silence. Everything was silent.

-Why?-she asked.

-You know why. I was arrogant. Stupid. I still am.-

She closed her eyes so he couldn't see her crying.-Why did you come back?-

-I had to.-he said.

-Go away!-was the only thing she said before she turned around.

-Wait!- he screamed and ran after her.

-GO AWAY!-she screamed.

-No.-he said.

Whit his lips he cought her tears and kissed her cheeks. His put his hands on her fragile shoulders and placed his lips on hers. She couldn't stop her tears now. He hugged her and kissed her again, and again, and again, until she stopped.

-I'm sorry he said.-

She looked him in the eyes and saw sorrow, saddnes and pride.

-You broke my heart once, Salazar. You won't do it again.- she said and took her wand out.

-I love you.-he said.

-And I loved you once...

He looked at her one last time, and then turned arround and went away, just as she wanted.


End file.
